


Alive

by Ace_Evergreen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Alive, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Most are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Evergreen/pseuds/Ace_Evergreen
Summary: Ahsoka contemplates death whilst buried under a geonosis factory.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152746
Kudos: 18





	Alive

Buried 

Ahsoka had imagined death before. She saw it in dreams. But she had never dreamt she would suffocate buried under the rubble of a droid factory. It wasn’t a horrible way to go she supposed, her Master’s presence bright and burning even as her own slowly faded. She felt Barris shift beside her, a reminder she wasn’t alone. It was selfish but Ahsoka was glad she had a friend. 

They sat in silence, each breath taking more and more of their precious air. A haze filled her mind, it wasn’t physical, it was from the force. It wrapped around them warm and welcoming, pulling them from the temporal world and to the Cosmic Force.

The creak of metal cut through the haze like a knife, the force around them paused as if waiting to see if rescue would come. The first harbingers of light shone like a beacon in the night; the force withdrew from them. 

They were helped to the surface by their Masters before the two generals were called to assist in clean up. Later, she would lean on Rex, her legs unable to hold her weight. But even covered in dust, shaky, with scratches littering her body she was content. She breathed in the dry air and for maybe the first time in her life she truly appreciated the blessing it was to be alive.

Wonderfully alive.


End file.
